Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 June 2019
23:32-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:32-14 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:32-44 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:32-50 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:33-20 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:33-23 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:33-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:33-54 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:35-37 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:35-48 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:36-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:36-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:37-33 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:37-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:39-47 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:39-49 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:40-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:41-01 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:41-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:41-48 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:42-50 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:42-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:44-10 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:44-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:44-41 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:51-35 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 23:57-28 NUUUUUU 23:57-16 NUUUUUU 23:59-50 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 23:59-52 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 00:00-17 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 00:25-08 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:26-24 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 00:28-21 WELCOME BACK. 00:28-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:29-01 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:29-05 Oof 00:29-28 Guys, I'm still on brb xd. 00:29-50 OOF. 00:30-47 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:30-49 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:31-35 HI 00:31-36 HI 00:31-37 HI' 00:31-40 HI 00:31-41 HI 00:31-42 HI 00:31-44 HI 00:32-41 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:32-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:33-13 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:33-14 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:33-44 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:33-49 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:34-48 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:34-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:35-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:35-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:36-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:36-20 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:36-50 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:36-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:37-23 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:37-25 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:38-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:38-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:39-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:39-40 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:40-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:40-44 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:41-25 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:51-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:51-37 Hewwo owo 00:51-53 Back 00:54-46 HI 00:56-07 Hi uwu 00:56-49 OMG, TIFFANYAJ (An animal jam youtuber, #potatoqueen) POSTED THIS, AND I CAN'T EVEN-- https://youtu.be/S7ak6mMGxgo 00:57-00 YOU BETTER WATCH THE VIDEO XD 00:24-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:25-50 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 00:26-13 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 00:28-10 WELCOME BACK. 00:28-47 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:28-49 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:28-54 Oof 00:29-17 Guys, I'm still on brb xd. 00:29-39 OOF. 00:30-35 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:30-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:31-23 HI 00:31-25 HI 00:31-26 HI' 00:31-28 HI 00:31-30 HI 00:31-31 HI 00:31-32 HI 00:32-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:32-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:33-01 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:33-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:33-33 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:33-37 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:34-37 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:34-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:35-09 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:35-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:36-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:36-09 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:36-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:36-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:37-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:37-14 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:38-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:38-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:39-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:39-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:40-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:40-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:41-13 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:51-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:51-26 Hewwo owo 00:51-41 Back 00:54-35 HI 00:55-55 Hi uwu 00:56-38 OMG, TIFFANYAJ (An animal jam youtuber, #potatoqueen) POSTED THIS, AND I CAN'T EVEN-- https://youtu.be/S7ak6mMGxgo 00:56-48 YOU BETTER WATCH THE VIDEO XD 00:59-54 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 00:59-56 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 01:00-22 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 01:01-37 YES 01:01-38 YES 01:01-40 OMG YES 01:02-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:05-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:05-21 ALL HAIL POTATO QUEEN XD 01:05-56 I LOVE THIS YOUTUBER 01:05-59 YES 01:10-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:15-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:15-22 Yesh 01:15-35 Wait, have you seen some of her previous videos? 01:15-42 (I have, but XD) 01:18-22 NOPE XD 01:18-49 You alive 01:19-12 (Raises hand) LIVING XD 01:19-19 She has some amazing videos XD 01:19-20 XD 01:20-36 Probably one of my favorite videos by her XD https://youtu.be/dK5RrqdXspw 01:21-24 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:21-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:21-39 MEEP 01:22-12 XD 01:22-31 Did you watch the video XD 01:26-36 Yesh 01:28-22 Elegant tiffany XD 01:28-47 (Cre8ivity's intro plays) 01:29-15 Tiffany: SCREEEECH DODODODODODOD 01:29-17 BURMBURM BURMMMMM 01:29-27 (TRUMPET INTENSIFIES) 01:29-28 YESH 01:30-00 Tiffany has become a trumpeter uwu 01:31-18 https://youtu.be/OyjUZLGVPxM Tiffany: IMA EAT THIS DEN 01:33-12 *Sniff, sniff* 01:33-16 SNIFFANY 01:33-26 I WILL EAT YOUR ENTIRE DEN 01:33-29 MEEP 01:51-15 YOU'RE ALIVE XD 01:51-38 SOLID'S ALIVE 01:52-48 SNIFFANY 01:52-56 XD 01:52-59 SNIFF, SNIFF 01:53-05 I WILL EAT YOUR DEN 01:53-09 SNIFFANY 01:57-06 GP: I WILL EAT YOUR DEN 01:57-06 Me: wut 01:57-30 XD 01:58-00 It's an animal jam refence XD 01:58-10 https://youtu.be/OyjUZLGVPxM Its from this video 01:01-25 YES 01:01-27 YES 01:01-29 OMG YES 01:02-20 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:04-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:05-09 ALL HAIL POTATO QUEEN XD 01:05-44 I LOVE THIS YOUTUBER 01:05-48 YES 01:10-40 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:14-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:15-11 Yesh 01:15-24 Wait, have you seen some of her previous videos? 01:15-31 (I have, but XD) 01:18-11 NOPE XD 01:18-38 You alive 01:19-00 (Raises hand) LIVING XD 01:19-08 She has some amazing videos XD 01:19-09 XD 01:20-25 Probably one of my favorite videos by her XD https://youtu.be/dK5RrqdXspw 01:21-13 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:21-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:21-27 MEEP 01:22-00 XD 01:22-19 Did you watch the video XD 01:26-25 Yesh 01:28-11 Elegant tiffany XD 01:28-35 (Cre8ivity's intro plays) 01:29-04 Tiffany: SCREEEECH DODODODODODOD 01:29-06 BURMBURM BURMMMMM 01:29-16 (TRUMPET INTENSIFIES) 01:29-17 YESH 01:29-48 Tiffany has become a trumpeter uwu 01:31-06 https://youtu.be/OyjUZLGVPxM Tiffany: IMA EAT THIS DEN 01:33-00 *Sniff, sniff* 01:33-04 SNIFFANY 01:33-15 I WILL EAT YOUR ENTIRE DEN 01:33-18 MEEP 01:51-04 YOU'RE ALIVE XD 01:51-27 SOLID'S ALIVE 01:52-37 SNIFFANY 01:52-44 XD 01:52-47 SNIFF, SNIFF 01:52-54 I WILL EAT YOUR DEN 01:52-57 SNIFFANY 01:56-54 GP: I WILL EAT YOUR DEN 01:56-54 Me: wut 01:57-19 XD 01:57-48 It's an animal jam refence XD 01:57-58 https://youtu.be/OyjUZLGVPxM Its from this video 01:59-58 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 02:00-00 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 02:17-49 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:21-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:38-09 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:38-10 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:40-05 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:40-06 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:43-51 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 02:45-46 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:46-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:01-43 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:01-52 Hewwo 19:02-53 TW38 19:02-54 HELLO 19:03-01 YOU HERE XD 19:04-18 HI XD 19:04-31 MEEEP 19:04-35 I was preparing a sandwich XD 19:04-40 XD 19:04-55 I was... sitting here XS 19:04-57 XD 19:05-00 XD 19:05-19 OMG 19:05-34 I HAD AN IDEA ABOUT LUNAS BACKSTORY X 19:05-36 D 19:05-39 Pm time XD 19:05-43 Oof 19:05-51 But 19:05-55 Maybe 19:06-09 When the camp burned down 19:06-22 Sarah 19:06-41 Tried to kidnap Luna, and get her to join her 19:06-50 Hmmm 19:06-54 But Luna was like, "NUH" 19:06-57 XD 19:07-10 And in the rp, Sarah started the rumors 19:07-24 And she wanted to complete what she failed to do XD 19:07-29 Idk 19:07-31 Meep 19:07-32 Omg yes 19:07-41 Yay x 19:07-43 XD 19:11-46 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 19:14-17 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 19:14-24 Hewwo, solid 19:15-27 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 19:15-54 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 19:16-03 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 19:16-13 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 19:16-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:16-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:17-41 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 19:19-02 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 19:21-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:21-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:25-50 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 19:25-56 THIS IS SO LAGGY. 19:25-58 JEEZ. 19:26-11 I COULD BARELY SPEAK RIGHT NOW. 19:26-42 SOLIIIIID 19:26-49 WANNA JOIN A RP OWO 19:27-36 SURE. 19:27-51 HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 19:28-03 AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :3 19:28-10 NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 19:28-44 Okay, so you basically alter your oc's personalities, and it's set in a highschool-esc setting 19:28-59 YESH @TW38 19:29-03 MUAHAHAHAHA 19:29-10 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 19:29-12 ;-; 19:29-41 *Sniff, sniff* SNIFFANY •-• 19:29-48 BORK 19:29-58 BORK 19:31-00 BORK 19:31-10 I WILL EAT THIS WHOLE DEN 19:31-24 XD 19:31-28 BORK 19:31-57 (Cre8ivity's intro plays) Tiffany: BURM BURM BURM BUM BUM BURM BURM BURM 19:32-01 XD 19:32-09 I responded on the pms 19:32-41 IK XD 19:32-47 Ik 19:42-39 Meep meep 19:42-47 Merp merp 19:43-28 (Kingyo's intro plays) Tiffany: DODODODODODODDODO (Intense wheezing and coughing) DODODODO (Cough) 19:43-48 ALSO 19:44-13 WOULD THIS OC OF YOURS THAT CAN TURN INTO A WOLF BE A VILLAN OR HERO? 19:44-45 Hero 19:45-18 Nuuuuuuuuuuu 19:46-08 Cause she/he could be with Sarah (Not in a romantic way, just, like, working with her) 19:46-14 Oh 19:46-17 OH OKAY XD 19:46-27 XD 19:46-30 Villain XD 19:46-34 YEY 19:47-06 WE NEED TO MAKE HIM/HER A BACKSTORY XX 19:47-17 Wait, what's his/her name xd 19:47-24 Sophia XD 19:47-35 Oh XD 19:47-50 SOPHIA AND SARAH BOTH START WITH S XDDDDDD 19:48-47 What if 19:48-48 (Bad pun, but what about Claudia as her name? Get it? Wolf? CLAWdia? (Im sorry, XD) 19:48-52 What XD 19:48-53 They're sisters XD 19:49-03 Ooooooooo 19:49-19 SARAH'S RELATED TO SO MANY PEOPLE XD 19:49-23 XD 19:49-50 Well, she's (probably) related to the whole entire oni species XD 19:52-47 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:52-56 True XD 19:53-19 Oof, brb 19:25-44 THIS IS SO LAGGY. 19:25-45 JEEZ. 19:25-58 I COULD BARELY SPEAK RIGHT NOW. 19:26-30 SOLIIIIID 19:26-37 WANNA JOIN A RP OWO 19:27-23 SURE. 19:27-39 HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 19:27-51 AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :3 19:27-57 NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 19:28-31 Okay, so you basically alter your oc's personalities, and it's set in a highschool-esc setting 19:28-46 YESH @TW38 19:28-50 MUAHAHAHAHA 19:28-57 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 19:29-00 ;-; 19:29-28 *Sniff, sniff* SNIFFANY •-• 19:29-36 BORK 19:29-55 BORK 19:30-48 BORK 19:30-58 I WILL EAT THIS WHOLE DEN 19:31-12 XD 19:31-15 BORK 19:31-45 (Cre8ivity's intro plays) Tiffany: BURM BURM BURM BUM BUM BURM BURM BURM 19:31-48 XD 19:31-57 I responded on the pms 19:32-28 IK XD 19:32-34 Ik 19:42-26 Meep meep 19:42-35 Merp merp 19:43-16 (Kingyo's intro plays) Tiffany: DODODODODODODDODO (Intense wheezing and coughing) DODODODO (Cough) 19:43-36 ALSO 19:44-01 WOULD THIS OC OF YOURS THAT CAN TURN INTO A WOLF BE A VILLAN OR HERO? 19:44-33 Hero 19:45-05 Nuuuuuuuuuuu 19:45-55 Cause she/he could be with Sarah (Not in a romantic way, just, like, working with her) 19:46-01 Oh 19:46-04 OH OKAY XD 19:46-15 XD 19:46-18 Villain XD 19:46-22 YEY 19:46-53 WE NEED TO MAKE HIM/HER A BACKSTORY XX 19:47-04 Wait, what's his/her name xd 19:47-12 Sophia XD 19:47-22 Oh XD 19:47-37 SOPHIA AND SARAH BOTH START WITH S XDDDDDD 19:48-35 What if 19:48-36 (Bad pun, but what about Claudia as her name? Get it? Wolf? CLAWdia? (Im sorry, XD) 19:48-40 What XD 19:48-41 They're sisters XD 19:48-51 Ooooooooo 19:49-06 SARAH'S RELATED TO SO MANY PEOPLE XD 19:49-10 XD 19:49-38 Well, she's (probably) related to the whole entire oni species XD 19:52-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:52-44 True XD 19:53-06 Oof, brb 19:55-43 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 19:55-44 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 19:58-22 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 19:58-24 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:59-05 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:00-24 Hewwo 20:02-54 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:05-33 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 20:06-17 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:06-17 HI 20:06-17 Hi XD 20:06-17 Still on brb 20:06-22 ;-; 20:06-28 I have homework 20:06-32 Oh rip 20:06-38 Yee 20:07-11 In, eh, about 6 days, I'll be on (with barely any brb's) 20:07-57 That must be a lot of homework. 20:09-25 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 20:12-27 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 20:12-44 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:16-23 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 19:58-32 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 19:58-35 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 19:58-36 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:59-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:00-37 Hewwo 20:03-06 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:04-36 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 20:04-46 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:04-46 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:04-46 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:05-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:05-43 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 20:05-43 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 20:05-43 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 20:05-46 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 20:06-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:06-20 HI 20:06-25 Hi XD 20:06-31 Still on brb 20:06-35 ;-; 20:06-41 I have homework 20:06-45 Oh rip 20:06-51 Yee 20:07-24 In, eh, about 6 days, I'll be on (with barely any brb's) 20:08-09 That must be a lot of homework. 20:09-34 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 20:09-38 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 20:12-35 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 20:12-39 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 20:12-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:16-34 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 20:16-35 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 20:25-56 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 20:32-54 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:33-02 Hewwo 20:33-39 @Solid, no, I meant, like, schools gonna end for me in 6 days 20:35-03 Anyone here XD 20:35-27 YESH 20:36-37 Yey 20:36-40 Hewwo 20:37-30 Sorry If I was... kinda bossy, earlier. (I read over our previous posts, and it seemed like I was kinda bossy) 20:38-19 Really? I didn't notice anything 20:38-25 Its okay though 20:38-35 Oh, okay XD 20:38-42 Nvm then 20:39-42 Oof 20:40-05 My mom just made an animal jam avatar... 20:40-08 It was.... 20:40-15 Interesting, to say the least. 20:40-57 Picture.... a blue and red wolf, with totally mismatched items XD 20:40-58 XD 20:41-08 Beautiful: 20:41-32 Oof 20:42-29 SOLID, I KNOW THIS SOUNDS LIKE A WEIRD QUESTION, BUT, CAN I DRAW ONE OF YOUR OCS AS A WOLF? (Im bored, so, yee XD) 20:43-36 OOF 20:45-26 Sure..! 20:45-33 Yey! 20:45-37 Ty :3 20:45-53 Which oc XD 20:46-36 Guys, brb 20:46-39 Really any OC you want. 20:46-43 Yey 20:46-48 I'll do Zach, then XD 20:47-04 I need ta reboot my tablet, brb 20:47-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:51-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:52-12 TW38 20:52-21 I HAVE AN IDEA FOR A RP XD 20:53-03 Welcome back. 20:53-48 What XD 20:32-41 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:32-49 Hewwo 20:33-27 @Solid, no, I meant, like, schools gonna end for me in 6 days 20:34-50 Anyone here XD 20:35-15 YESH 20:36-25 Yey 20:36-27 Hewwo 20:37-17 Sorry If I was... kinda bossy, earlier. (I read over our previous posts, and it seemed like I was kinda bossy) 20:38-07 Really? I didn't notice anything 20:38-13 Its okay though 20:38-22 Oh, okay XD 20:38-29 Nvm then 20:39-29 Oof 20:39-52 My mom just made an animal jam avatar... 20:39-55 It was.... 20:40-02 Interesting, to say the least. 20:40-44 Picture.... a blue and red wolf, with totally mismatched items XD 20:40-45 XD 20:40-56 Beautiful: 20:41-20 Oof 20:42-16 SOLID, I KNOW THIS SOUNDS LIKE A WEIRD QUESTION, BUT, CAN I DRAW ONE OF YOUR OCS AS A WOLF? (Im bored, so, yee XD) 20:43-24 OOF 20:45-14 Sure..! 20:45-21 Yey! 20:45-24 Ty :3 20:45-40 Which oc XD 20:46-23 Guys, brb 20:46-26 Really any OC you want. 20:46-30 Yey 20:46-36 I'll do Zach, then XD 20:46-51 I need ta reboot my tablet, brb 20:47-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:51-44 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:51-59 TW38 20:52-07 I HAVE AN IDEA FOR A RP XD 20:52-50 Welcome back. 20:53-36 What XD 20:55-47 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 20:55-49 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 20:57-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:59-33 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:59-44 Oof 21:00-05 Okay, so, the oni overthrow Sarah 21:00-20 And she gets drained of all her powers 21:00-31 SCREEXH 21:00-36 I FORGOT THE REST 21:00-42 DAMMIT, NVM XD 21:00-47 Oof 21:00-55 MEEP MEEO 21:01-09 *Le angry guineapig* 21:01-14 I FORGOT XD 21:02-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:02-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:02-46 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:02-55 XD 21:03-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:04-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:04-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:05-09 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:09-48 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:10-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:14-41 Nuuuuu 21:20-44 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:20-45 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:20-45 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:20-45 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:21-14 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:22-38 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 20:57-55 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:59-46 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:59-56 Oof 21:00-18 Okay, so, the oni overthrow Sarah 21:00-33 And she gets drained of all her powers 21:00-44 SCREEXH 21:00-49 I FORGOT THE REST 21:00-55 DAMMIT, NVM XD 21:01-00 Oof 21:01-08 MEEP MEEO 21:01-22 *Le angry guineapig* 21:01-26 I FORGOT XD 21:02-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:02-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:03-00 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:03-08 XD 21:03-45 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:04-35 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:04-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:05-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:10-00 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:10-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:14-54 Nuuuuu 21:20-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:20-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:20-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:20-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:21-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:22-50 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 21:22-51 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 21:26-03 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 22:55-54 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 22:55-55 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 23:01-55 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:01-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:01-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:02-02 Hewwo 23:02-06 Anyone here? 23:06-49 HI 23:06-51 HI 23:06-52 HI 23:06-53 HI 23:06-55 HI'HI 23:07-01 HI 23:07-02 HI 23:07-03 HI 23:07-04 HI 23:07-05 HI 23:07-06 HI 23:07-12 I MISSED YOU 23:07-13 HI 23:07-53 Hewwo :3 23:08-10 How tem greets people: 23:08-24 (Hi's intensify) 23:08-26 XD 23:09-33 HI 23:10-36 Don't leave meh please ;-; 23:13-41 NUUUUUU ;-; 23:13-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:19-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:19-14 I'm back XD 23:19-37 Guys, wanna do a rp together? 23:19-55 YESH 23:20-01 Oki :3 23:20-09 I missed you ;-; 23:20-17 I did too :) 23:20-20 :3 23:20-23 Not :) 23:20-26 ;-; 23:20-39 (Hugs tem) It's okay... 23:20-45 ^w^ 23:20-57 Yey! 23:21-20 @Solid Im almost finished with the drawing :3 23:21-21 (Gp found a wild Tem!) 23:21-27 YEY 23:21-39 (Tem is too scared to battle.) 23:21-41 TEMMIEMON! GOTTA TEM THEM ALLLLLL 23:21-53 Im dying XD 23:22-21 (Tem attacked Gp in fear!) 23:22-25 I KNOW IT'S MY... TEM-DENY.... YOU TEM ME, AND ILL TEM YOU! TEMMIEMON! 23:22-33 (I'm sorry Xd) 23:22-57 (Tem is waiting for Gp to attack back) 23:23-05 (Gp uses Sam attack) 23:23-10 (Miss!) 23:23-30 (Tem used T-Pose!) 23:23-58 (Gp screams from the dominance of the T-posing, and uses spinnyboi block) 23:24-39 ITS SUPER... TEMFECTIVE! 23:24-43 (Tem used Memes!) 23:25-01 (Gp uses reverse card!) 23:25-08 (Tem dodged!) 23:25-22 (Gp uses no u!) 23:25-32 (No affect!) 23:25-40 (Gp is ded) 23:25-46 (Tem ran away!) 23:25-53 XD 23:02-08 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:02-10 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:02-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:02-15 Hewwo 23:02-19 Anyone here? 23:07-02 HI 23:07-03 HI 23:07-04 HI 23:07-05 HI 23:07-08 HI'HI 23:07-14 HI 23:07-14 HI 23:07-15 HI 23:07-17 HI 23:07-18 HI 23:07-19 HI 23:07-24 I MISSED YOU 23:07-25 HI 23:08-06 Hewwo :3 23:08-23 How tem greets people: 23:08-36 (Hi's intensify) 23:08-38 XD 23:09-45 HI 23:10-49 Don't leave meh please ;-; 23:13-54 NUUUUUU ;-; 23:14-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:19-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:19-26 I'm back XD 23:19-50 Guys, wanna do a rp together? 23:20-07 YESH 23:20-14 Oki :3 23:20-22 I missed you ;-; 23:20-29 I did too :) 23:20-32 :3 23:20-36 Not :) 23:20-39 ;-; 23:20-52 (Hugs tem) It's okay... 23:20-58 ^w^ 23:21-09 Yey! 23:21-33 @Solid Im almost finished with the drawing :3 23:21-34 (Gp found a wild Tem!) 23:21-40 YEY 23:21-51 (Tem is too scared to battle.) 23:21-53 TEMMIEMON! GOTTA TEM THEM ALLLLLL 23:22-06 Im dying XD 23:22-34 (Tem attacked Gp in fear!) 23:22-38 I KNOW IT'S MY... TEM-DENY.... YOU TEM ME, AND ILL TEM YOU! TEMMIEMON! 23:22-46 (I'm sorry Xd) 23:23-09 (Tem is waiting for Gp to attack back) 23:23-17 (Gp uses Sam attack) 23:23-22 (Miss!) 23:23-43 (Tem used T-Pose!) 23:24-11 (Gp screams from the dominance of the T-posing, and uses spinnyboi block) 23:24-51 ITS SUPER... TEMFECTIVE! 23:24-55 (Tem used Memes!) 23:25-14 (Gp uses reverse card!) 23:25-21 (Tem dodged!) 23:25-35 (Gp uses no u!) 23:25-44 (No affect!) 23:25-53 (Gp is ded) 23:25-58 (Tem ran away!) 23:26-06 XD 23:26-14 (ROOOOOOLLL CREDITS!) 23:26-18 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 23:26-44 MEEP 23:41-43 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:43-49 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:48-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:55-17 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~